Dix façons de réussir sa mort
by Opercule
Summary: Après sa mort, Hermione avait atterri là, cet endroit perdu entre deux mondes, partout et nul part à la fois. Et il y avait eu cet homme, sous l'apparence détestable de Malfoy, qui lui avait révélé l'existence d'un paradis sorcier. Alors même s'il lui fallait franchir dix épreuves insurmontables pour y accéder, elle ne reculera pas. Pas quand le prix à obtenir est aussi glorieux.


Bonjour !

Oui, je poste ce premier chapitre alors que je suis censée écrire CMIYC, mais de toute façon ce n'est même pas le même univers, et ce n'est pas comme si j'étais publiée non plus. Mais. Quand même, je culpabilise un peu - pour rien, sans doute -, donc je m'excuse pour ceux qui me lisent sur Avengers (je vous aime, merci pour vos reviews et couvrez-vous bien avant de sortir).

Mais avant de tout vous révéler, je vous enjoins à aller voir **Le duo d'Azkaban** de Skaelds qui mérite clairement le coup d'oeil. Allez-y, vraiment.

 **Titre** : Dix façons de réussir sa mort.

 **Résumé** : Après sa mort, Hermione avait atterri là, cet endroit perdu entre deux mondes, partout et nul part à la fois. Et il y avait eu cet homme, sous l'apparence détestable de Malfoy, qui lui avait révélé l'existence d'un paradis sorcier. Alors même s'il lui fallait franchir dix épreuves que nul sorcier n'a jamais réussi avant elle, même si elle risque de se retrouver croquer par un dragon ou brûlée dans les flammes d'un Feu Deymon, Hermione ne reculera pas. Parce que ce qui l'attend n'a pas de prix face à l'espoir de retrouver ses amis.

 **Disclaimer** : Comme il y a très peu de chances que je sois rémunérée pour cette fic, ce passage ne sert à rien. Mais il a sa place, voyez-vous. Parce qu'on aime JKR pour l'enfance magique qu'elle nous a donné.

 **Pairing** : Peut-être ? Vous verrez bien - et ça dépend de ce que vous en pensez, aussi.

 **Playlist pour ce prologue :  
**

 _Be the one - Dua Lipa_

 _Extreme ways - Moby_

 _Gold - Spandau Ballet_

J'appréhende beaucoup vos réactions, à vrai dire, parce que si ce prologue n'obtient aucun retour, la fic n'aura pas d'intérêt. Argh, en plus c'est ma première fic sur HP. Donc pleaase, un petit mot...? :'(

* * *

Dix façons de réussir sa mort

 **And then it fell apart.**

x

x

x

Il lui semblait qu'il n'y avait pas un endroit où trouver le calme – le chaos s'étant imposé en Maître sur ce qui avait été jadis l'école la plus prestigieuse du monde sorcier. Seuls les corps qu'Hermione croisait, des amis ; des ennemis ; des créatures, lui prouvait seconde après seconde que ce n'était pas un atroce rêve dont elle pourrait se réveiller.

Une larme lui coula sur la joue – elle n'y fit même pas attention. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir suffisamment pleuré pour les décennies à venir, et c'était désormais la haine et le désir de vengeance qui la faisait toujours tenir debout.

Elle en aurait souri des semaines auparavant, de cette comparaison établie d'elle-même avec Bellatrix Lestrange. Bellatrix Lestrange qui était là, parmi eux, fièrement debout sur l'estrade qu'avait occupé Dumbledore, à hurler sa joie enragée. Démente.

Les sorts fusaient dans tout les sens, coloraient le ciel comme une boule à facette – vert, rouge, bleu, vert, vert, vert, ce dernier vert qui vous fauchait avant que vous ne vous affaissiez, sans comprendre.

« - Petrificus Totalus ! » hurla-t-elle, désespérée. « Stupéfix, Stupéfix, ENDOLORIS ! »

Elle ne s'horrifia même plus de son action – qui pouvait la juger – ayant laissé tomber ses principes quand Ron avait chuté devant Rockwood. Combattre le feu par le feu, n'est-ce pas, que pouvaient faire des Expelliarmus contre des Avada ?

Et Harry... Hermione évita de justesse un énième sort, la couleur violette lui ayant promis des sensations avant d'en finir, en stupéfixant le mangemort. Harry n'était pas là. Sacrifié, mort aussi. Comme tout les autres.

Comme Luna, comme Neville, Neville dont Bellatrix s'était fait une joie. Comme tout les autres, comme ceux qu'elle ne connaissait pas mais qu'elle aurait aimé rencontrer. Comme cette idiote de Brown qu'elle avait haït mais à qui elle ne souhaitait pas une fin aussi atroce.

Après la larme, ce fut une goutte de sang qui coula dans l'oeil d'Hermione, lui troublant la vue pendant un dixième de seconde. Rien du tout vraiment, un battement de cœur. Et pourtant en face d'elle, le mangemort en profita, eut un sourire en comprenant sa victoire.

Le jet vert fusa vers elle.

Et cette fois-ci Hermione ne put rien faire pour l'éviter, pour se protéger.

Parce qu'il la heurta de plein fouet, lui embrasa les veines avant qu'elle ne s'effondre, les cheveux blonds, blancs presque, de son meurtrier semblant briller comme un trophée.

Et tout devint noir.

OoooooOoooOoooOoooooO

La lumière la gênait. Un faisceau puissant semblant provenir d'outre-tombe, scintillant juste devant ses yeux. Hermione remua faiblement, tentant d'échapper à la lueur éblouissante – mais elle lui semblait provenir de toutes les directions, l'envahissant, l'enveloppant dans un cocon étouffant.

Et elle finit par ouvrir les yeux pour se retrouver aussitôt soufflée.

Le paysage qui lui faisait face était... indescriptible. Impressionnant ? Incroyable ? Sortant tout droit d'un rêve ?

Ç'aurait pu être tous à la fois comme aucun des trois. Aucun adjectif n'était à la hauteur de ce qui lui faisait désormais face.

Constatant qu'elle était toujours allongée au sol, elle leva une jambe, puis l'autre. Remua les membres en une fraction de seconde confuse. Finit par comprendre qu'elle était en chair et en os. Qu'elle pouvait se lever.

Hermione papillonna des yeux en découvrant le paysage familier de la voie neuf trois quarts. Il lui semblait voir des silhouettes autour d'elle, des sorciers et sorcières de brouillard qui voguaient dans la foule de passagers, vagabondant sur le quai au hasard.

Elle s'avança parmi eux, n'osant pas les déranger. Les observant plus attentivement, elle déchiffra leurs regards vides avec perplexité, ne comprenant pas pourquoi elle se trouvait là ni ce que faisaient ces gens ici.

Ils semblaient tous... éteints. Débranchés. Comme des pantins se mouvant sans volonté, vidés de toute émotion. Elle se glissa parmi la foule, voulut aborder une femme en lui agrippant le bras, mais celui-ci lui passa au travers. Hermione écarquilla les yeux. Ce ne pouvait pas être un fantôme, si ?

Et pourtant, leurs expressions étaient toutes les mêmes, toutes neutres, de ce voile indéchiffrable, caractéristique des morts. Un peu plus et elle aurait reconnu Binns à un croisement. Et Hermione sentait sa compréhension de l'instant présent faiblir de seconde en seconde.

Elle continua sa progression parmi les silhouettes transparentes, frémissant à la vue de certains. On aurait dit que tout souffle de vie leur avait échappé. Ou peut-être était-ce un sortilège de confusion particulièrement réussi. Elle ne put s'empêcher de les détailler fixement dans l'espoir qu'ils la remarquent.

Mais aucun ne semblait faire attention à elle. Ils s'éloignaient les uns des autres, revenaient sur place, tourbillonnaient sur eux-même, et il lui fallut un moment avant de comprendre qu'ils ne s'en iraient pas. Ils étaient sûrement condamnés à rester ici pour toujours.

« - C'est exactement ça. »

La voix qui la sortit de sa rêverie manqua de la faire s'étouffer de surprise. Elle avait tenté de parler à ces fantômes, mais aucun ne lui avait répondu – aucun ne l'avait ne serait-ce que remarquée – et voilà qu'elle entendait des voix.

Elle se retourna pour apercevoir un blond à l'aspect aussi humain qu'elle aux mèches peroxydées assis sur un banc non loin d'elle, qui la jaugeait du regard comme il aurait contemplé un bout de viande moisi.

Et elle eut un choc, reconnaissant Malfoy.

Là, devant elle. Juste sous son nez.

Mais ce n'était pas lui. Sa voix, sa voix ne correspondait pas. Son timbre doux et lent n'avait rien à voir avec les intonations reptiliennes du Sang-pur qu'elle connaissait - et haïssait.

Comme pour confirmer ses dires, il ajouta :

« - Je ne suis personne. Mon apparence n'est que le reflet d'un de tes proches, et je ne peux pas te révéler ma vraie forme, conditions obligent. »

Elle le fixa de ses yeux ébahis tandis qu'il se levait lentement pour venir se poster à quelques mètres d'elle.

« - Pardon ? Fit-elle, pas sûre d'avoir bien entendu – et voulant s'assurer qu'il n'était pas un de ces êtres transparents, lui aussi.

De plus, considérer que Malfoy avait été un "proche"... C'était à peine - vraiment _à peine_ \- exagéré, compte tenu des circonstances qui les avaient poussé à se haïr pendant des années.

Il eut un rictus amusé qui l'agaça légèrement. Qui que ce jeune homme fut – il avait l'air d'avoir son âge, et des yeux ravissants, mais elle se flagella mentalement à cette pensée ridicule -, il n'avait aucun droit de la considérer ainsi. Elle avait combattu contre Bellatrix Lestrange et sa horde de mangemorts, elle ne voyait pas ce qu'on aurait pu lui reprocher.

« - Tu es sourde ? Tu as très bien entendu, claqua-t-il sèchement. Et oui, ce sont bien des fantômes que tu vois là. Ils sont condamnés à rester ici pour toujours. »

Elle mit un moment avant de percuter.

« - Tu es Legilimens ? » Finit-elle par comprendre plutôt que vraiment lui demander.

« - Ça t'étonne tant que ça ? » Ricana-t-il, à peine méprisant sur les bords.

Hermione soupira, ennuyée de son mépris évident.

« - Disons simplement que ça ne m'arrive pas tous les jours, de me retrouver sur cette voie entourée de fantômes, et je n'ai aucune idée de pourquoi je suis arrivée ici. Alors tu m'excuseras, mais oui, ça m'étonnes. »

Elle se mordit la lèvre, furieuse contre elle-même de s'être ainsi livrée à cet inconnu qui lui semblait tout sauf sympathique. Un inconnu qui ressemblait en plus comme une goutte d'eau à son pire ennemi. C'était... carrément déroutant.

Sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, ses yeux glissèrent sur ses manches de chemise retroussées, ses poignets fins, les traits délicats de son visage pâle. Ces yeux à la fois si furieux et si froids, dans lesquels on avait l'impression de se brûler - ou de se noyer.

Son analyse corporelle se brisa brusquement quand elle rencontra son regard narquois. Elle sentit malgré elle ses joues rougir.

Elle s'attendait à une exclamation indignée et un ou deux jurons, mais contre toute attente, il éclata de rire et se rapprocha d'elle pour la contempler. Elle le regarda faire, sidérée, ne sachant comment agir dans une telle situation.

« - Si tu veux mon avis, et crois-moi, tu le veux – elle ne releva même pas le ton moqueur qu'il avait pris – tu es légèrement, hum... décédée. Désolée pour toi. »

Sa déclaration fut un véritable choc. Elle le fixa dans les yeux, estomaquée, ne pouvant croire que c'était vrai. Et pourtant, son visage ne trahissait pas la moindre émotion.

Non... Pas elle, ce n'était pas possible. Elle n'était pas... Non, elle n'était pas morte, quand même, non-non. Ça n'avait aucun sens.

Elle avait simplement été là, en train de se battre aux côtés de ses amis, du moins de ceux qui restaient. Et pourtant, ce sort...

Cet éclair vert qu'elle avait vu, elle s'en rappelait à présent. Elle était face à un mangemort, et elle avait senti quelque chose lui tomber dans l'oeil, une goutte non ? C'était ça, une goutte de sang.

Alors c'était vrai. Elle était véritablement morte, des mains d'un mangemort.

Elle eut une pensée soudaine pour tous ceux qu'elle ne reverrait plus jamais. Harry, Ron, Ginny, Luna, Neville, le professeur Lupin, Lavande, Fred, les jumelles Parvati... Tous, sans exception, ils étaient tous tombés.

Et voilà que c'était son tour, à présent.

Le blond continuait de la fixer de cet air goguenard, un peu surpris cependant qu'elle mette tant de temps que ça à accepter sa mort. D'habitude, ils n'étaient pas aussi réticents, ils se laissaient simplement guider.

Harry, Ron, Ginny, Luna, Neville... Ses amis, sa famille, tous. Avaient-ils atterri ici aussi, à leur mort ? Elle se retourna vers les fantômes qui peuplaient le quai, tentant de reconnaître un visage, de saisir des traits de ressemblance, de voir une démarche familière. Mais aucun ne lui rappelait quelque chose. Un souvenir. Ceux de sa vie passée, à présent.

Sauf lui.

Sauf cet inconnu avec cette désagréable ressemblance avec Malfoy, ce sourire en coin sarcastique et ces mèches peroxydées si familières. Où était-il ? Mort lui aussi ? Et pourquoi était-il le seul qu'elle pouvait voir ?

Hermione finit cligner des yeux pour chasser ses pensées. Avala sa salive d'un geste mal assuré.

« - Alors... si je suis morte, et que vous êtes là, ça veut dire que vous l'êtes aussi ? Mais pourquoi vous ne faites pas comme les autres ? Et pourquoi on se retrouve ici ? Je veux dire, ça n'a pas de sens, pourquoi le train de Poudlard, qu'est-ce que ça cache, est-ce que c'est une blague ? »

Sa voix mourut sur la fin tandis qu'il éclatait de nouveau de rire, le visage rempli d'une joie hilare. Elle l'observa glousser pendant un instant, avant qu'il ne se calme aussitôt après.

« - Tu n'en as pas fini de poser des questions ? » Finit-il par lui demander d'un air étonné, les dernières traces de rire effacés. « Ecoute, je suis désolé si c'est dur à entendre, je sais que ce n'est pas facile au début, mais tu n'as pas le choix. C'est arrivé, c'est comme ça, on va pas en faire un plat. »

Hermione le regarda d'un air bête, comme lorsqu'on constatait la mort de son animal domestique. Elle était tout simplement... ébahie au delà des mots. Et lui qui continuait sur sa lancée, l'air de rien, comme s'il était habitué à voir passer des morts devant lui.

« - Pour répondre à ta – tes – questions, on est dans une sorte de brume dorée, sans le sort anti-gravité. C'est là qu'apparaissent les sorciers et sorcières qui viennent juste de mourir avant de se diriger vers le paradis sorcier.

« - Le paradis sorcier ? Le coupa-t-elle, stupéfaite. Il y en a vraiment un ? »

« - Oui, il est bien réel, continua-t-il, légèrement agacé de s'être fait interrompre. Je suis un des passeurs qui mènent les morts au paradis. Je suis chargé de t'y mener. Sauf que, depuis quelques temps, on a des problèmes. Les morts ne répondent plus quand on les appellent, ils se contentent de voguer sans but sur la voie neuf trois-quarts à l'infini. Et le truc, c'est qu'on ne peut pas les sortir de cet état. Tu vois ce qui a pu causer ça ? »

Elle le fixa sans comprendre, avant qu'il ne lui vienne une idée.

« - La bataille de Poudlard ? »

Il hocha la tête, l'air sincèrement navré.

« - Mais tu n'es pas sérieux ! S'exclama-t-elle, totalement perdue. Comment cette guerre peut-elle influencer le... royaume des morts – je peux dire ça ? Elle continua en le voyant acquiescer – alors que les deux mondes n'ont aucun contact entre eux ? »

Elle grogna de mécontentement en le voyant grimacer.

Ou peut-être que si ?

« - Malheureusement, si, il y a un lien magique entre les deux mondes, confirma-t-il à son grand damne. Vois-tu, il a fallu, des siècles auparavant, une très grande force magique pour créer ce paradis. C'était une association de mages très puissants, remontant beaucoup plus loin que du temps de Grindelwald, qui ont réussi ce miracle. Et la puissance que génère l'école de magie Poudlard, d'où sont sortis tous les sorciers et sorcières célèbres, à elle seule est nécessaire pour permettre à ces sorciers d'entrer sur ce quai. »

Il fit une pause, attisant la curiosité d'Hermione. Elle devait reconnaître, bien malgré elle, que tout ça était vraiment intéressant. Si elle avait lu dans un livre...

Mais il n'y avait plus de livres. Elle était morte.

« - La voie neuf trois-quarts, continua l'autre sans tenir compte de ses états d'âme, comme tu peux le constater, ne mène plus à Poudlard dans ce monde, mais à un au-delà. Mais avec la guerre contre les partisans de Voldemort dans votre école, certaines barrières magiques se sont brisées. Des sorciers et sorcières morts sont devenus des fantômes errant sans but. Et le royaume des morts, comme tu l'appelle avec raison, est mis en danger par cette lutte incessante. »

« - Et moi qui croyait que j'en avais fini avec les cours de Divination » grommela-t-elle sans le vouloir.

Elle remarqua néanmoins qu'il n'avait pas eu peur de prononcer le nom de... enfin, Celui-Dont-Il-Ne-Faut-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom. Sans doute ne risquait-il rien, vu qu'il était déjà mort ? Elle grimaça en pensée en songeant qu'il avait peut-être été un Mangemort, avant de mourir.

Il lui adressa un sourire compatissant – ce qui devait être rare chez lui.

« - Et bien tu n'es pas sortie de l'auberge. Mais pour commencer, si tu venais avec moi, je t'expliquerai tout ce que tu as à faire pour te rendre au paradis sorcier. »

Il lui prit le bras sans un geste de tendresse, et l'entraîna à sa suite parmi la foule transparente, elle ne pipant mot tandis que lui chassait les créatures à grand renforts de bras. Il finit par la mener à un escalier de marches au nombre astronomique, au sommet duquel flottait un petit nuage surmonté d'une immense grille dorée.

Celle-ci semblait luire d'une lumière sacrée, surplombant la voie aux fantômes de sa taille gigantesque.

Hermione était bouche-bée. Déjà qu'elle atterrissait dans un univers complètement fou et incongru, voilà qu'elle allait accéder au paradis sorcier. Son coeur se mit à battre plus fort à cette pensée. Peut-être... Peut-être y avait-il une chance pour qu'elle retrouve ses amis ?

Sans attendre l'autorisation de son passeur, elle se rua sur l'escalier, attrapant la rambarde scintillante entre ses mains incrédules, ayant néanmoins légèrement peur qu'elle ne se volatilise, la laissant seule dans cet endroit perdu, en transition entre deux mondes.

Ravie de voir qu'il ne se passait rien au contact de sa paume sur le bois magique, elle amorça un geste vers la première marche, et... rencontra une résistance.

Aussitôt, le bouclier protecteur qui s'était formé autour de l'escalier la projeta violemment en arrière, et elle se cogna durement la tête au sol en tombant plusieurs mètres plus loin.

Ravalant des larmes de protestation et de surprise, Hermione se releva tant bien que mal, et tenta d'ignorer les gloussements étouffés de l'homme qui avait l'apparence de Malfoy.

« - Désolé, j'ai oublié de te prévenir, éclata-t-il de rire en ayant l'air tout sauf désolé, mais tu viens de rencontrer le problème dont je te parlais. »

Il hoqueta encore deux ou trois fois avant de se calmer, s'essuyant les yeux dans un sourire toujours moqueur, tandis qu'elle attendait patiemment, bras croisés sur sa poitrine.

« - J'écoute. »

Son sourire s'élargit encore plus, et Hermione crut l'espace d'un instant qu'il allait de nouveau exploser de rire.

« - Tu ferais mieux, regarde où ça t'a mené de vouloir prendre des décisions toute seule. »

Le regard noir qu'elle lui lança le dissuada cependant de continuer sur cette voie dangereuse.

« - Cet escalier, comme tu peux le voir, n'en fait qu'à sa tête depuis un moment. Il dégage, depuis le retour de Voldemort, une force magique qu'aucun passeur ne peut contrôler. C'est pour ça que... »

Il s'interrompit et désigna du menton les silhouettes aux visages hagards qui tournoyaient sans but sur le quai.

« - Eux. Ils sont là parce que plus personne ne peut accéder au paradis. »

Le silence tomba. Lourd. Pesant.

Puis Hermione le brisa.

S'il y avait eu une fréquence capable de calculer le nombre de décibels qu'elle venait de dégager dans ce cri suraigu, elle aurait clairement indiqué que tout être vivant à proximité aurait perdu l'usage de ses tympans. Pour trois vies. Au moins.

« - Mais ça v-veut dire... Ç-ça veut dire que je vais devoir rester coincée ici _pour l'éternité_ ? » s'égosilla-t-elle de nouveau après lui avoir détruit un certain nombre de neurones.

Hermione se prit la tête entre les mains, horrifiée, imitant sans le vouloir le jeune homme qui se tenait les oreilles en grimaçant affreusement.

« - Mais non, mais non bon sang ! »

Avant qu'elle n'eut le temps de ravager définitivement ses cellules - celles ayant survécu du moins -, il ajouta précipitamment :

« - Ne crie plus ! Stop. Ecoute-moi simplement. Il existe bien un moyen d'aller au paradis, mais il est très, _très_ risqué. Très peu de sorciers tentent leurs chances. Il y en a eu, pourtant, et des plus expérimentés, mais aucun n'a jamais réussi à passer les épreuves. »

« - Les épreuves ? tiqua-t-elle. C'est donc de cela qu'il s'agit ? Il faut passer des épreuves pour arriver au paradis ? »

Il coupa court aux images débordantes qui affluaient déjà vers son esprit. Dragon, licorne, pourquoi pas Hydre de Lerne... Elle frissonna. Elle n'y arriverait jamais, n'avait aucune chance.

« - Oui, finit-il par abdiquer, voyant qu'elle n'allait pas se remettre à hurler. Il y en a dix. Toutes plus dures les unes que les autres, mais à la fin, si tu réussis, tu as accès au paradis sorcier. Si tu choisis de les passer, je serais ton guide. Mais comprends-moi bien : c'est impossible. Je ne dis pas ça pour te décourager, mais tout simplement parce que c'est la vérité. Elles ont été choisies de telle manière qu'aucun sorcier n'a jamais réussi à affronter plus que la première épreuve. »

Hermione le regarda, désespérée. Elle avait tellement peur. Mais avait-elle seulement le choix ?

Elle jeta un coup d'oeil aux ombres floues derrière elles. Ces sorciers et sorcières perdues dans une brume entre passé et présent, vie et mort. Elle ne voulait pas finir comme eux, ne... pouvait pas. C'était au-dessus de ses forces, de devenir une ombre.

Elle était Hermione Granger, lumière depuis toujours. Elle mourrait au combat, mais ne finirait jamais oubliée de cette façon.

Les souvenirs de ses amis morts lui revinrent alors à l'esprit. Tous ceux qu'elle avait peut-être une chance de revoir, même si son guide lui avait affirmé le contraire. Elle était sûre qu'au moins un, qu'au moins Harry avait réussi. Oui, Harry l'attendait sûrement de l'autre côté.

Elle eut un dernier regard vers le quai affluant de créatures isolées.

Et elle fit son choix.

« - Très bien. J'accepte. »


End file.
